escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Libros de Los Simpson
Esta es una lista de libros relacionados con la serie de televisión Los Simpson. Libros oficiales 1990s * Greetings From The Simpsons (1st Edition) 1990 * The Simpsons Rainy Day Fun Book 1990 * The Simpsons Xmas Book 1991 * The Simpsons Fun In The Sun Book 1991 * Bart Simpson's Guide To Life 1993 * Cartooning With The Simpsons 1998 2000s * The Simpsons Guide To Springfield: An 'Are We There Yet?' Book 2000 * The Simpsons Songbook 2002 * The Simpsons Jigsaw Book 2003 * The Simpsons Uncensored Family Album 2005 * Greetings From The Simpsons (2nd Edition): Another 'Are We There Yet?' Book 2006 * The Simpsons Masterpiece Gallery: A Big Book Of Posters 2007 * The Simpsons Handbook 2007 * The Simpsons Ultra-Jumbo Rain Or Shine Fun Book 2008 The Simpsons Library of Wisdom * The Homer Book * The Bart Book * The Ralph Wiggum Book * Comic Book Guy's Book of Pop Culture * The Lisa Book * The Krusty Book * Flanders' Book of Faith * The Book of Moe * The Marge Book * The Chief Wiggum Book of Crime and Punishment Guías de episodios * The Simpsons: A Complete Guide to Our Favorite Family (TU shorts, S1-8) ISBN 0-06-095252-0 * The Simpsons Forever!: A Complete Guide to Our Favorite Family ...Continued (S9-10) ISBN 0-06-098763-4 * The Simpsons Beyond Forever!: A Complete Guide to Our Favorite Family ...Still Continued (S11-12) ISBN 0-06-050592-3 * The Simpsons One Step Beyond Forever!: A Complete Guide to Our Favorite Family ...Continued Yet Again (S13-14) ISBN 0-06-081754-2 * Simpsons World The Ultimate Episode Guide: Seasons 1–20 Libros no oficiales * Bart Simpson's Radical World * I Can't Believe It's an Unofficial Simpsons Guide * I Can't Believe It's a Bigger and Better Updated Unofficial Simpsons Guide * Behind the Creation of... The Simpsons * The Bluffer's Guide to the Simpsons * Collecting Simpsons! An Unofficial Guide to Merchandise from The Simpsons * Further Adventures in The Simpsons Collectibles * The Gospel According to the Simpsons: Bigger and Possibly Even Better! Edition * The Gospel According to The Simpsons: The Spiritual Life of the World's Most Animated Family * The Gospel According to the Simpsons: Leaders Guide for Group Study * Leaving Springfield: The Simpsons and the Possibility of Oppositional Culture * Machiavelli Meets Mayor Quimby * Mixing It Up with The Simpsons * My Life as a 10-Year-Old Boy * Planet Simpson: How a Cartoon Masterpiece Documented an Era and Defined a Generation * The Psychology of The Simpsons: D'oh! * Simpsonology * The Simpsons * The Simpsons and Philosophy: The D'oh! of Homer * The Simpsons and Society * The Simpsons A to Z * The Simpsons in the Classroom: Embiggening the Learning Experience with the Wisdom of Springfield * Simpson Fever! * The Simpsons Internet Guide * Simpson Mania * So You Think You Know The Simpsons? * The Springfield Reformation * The Unauthorized Guide to the Simpsons Collectibles: A Handbook and Price Guide * Watching with The Simpsons * What Does The Bible Say About The Simpsons * What's Science Ever Done For Us? * The World According to The Simpsons: What Our Favorite TV Family Says About Life, Love, and the Pursuit of the Perfect Donut * The Simpsons: An Uncensored, Unauthorized History * Homer Simpson Goes to Washington: American Politics through Popular Culture Anuales * The Simpsons Annual 1992 in Mind-Bending, Knee-Slapping, Eye-Popping 3D * The Simpsons Annual 2010 * The Simpsons Annual 2011 Referencias Libros Categoría:Libros de Los Simpson Categoría:Obras basadas en Los Simpson